vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The First of the Fallen (CW)
|-| "Voice"= |-| First of the Fallen = Summary The "First of the Fallen", also known as Satan, the Devil, the Dark One, the Voice and the Prince of Darkness, is the ruler of Hell and master of demons. He is possibly the first archangel created by God. As his title suggests, the First of the Fallen was the first angel banished from Heaven and cast down to Hell due to rebelling against his creator for unknown reasons and starting a war in Heaven that he lost. Presumably he is also the first angel created by God. Infuriated by his banishment to Hell, but recognizing that even with all his enormous power, he cannot fight against God himself, the Devil created demons and masterminded dark magic, using his dark spells to hunt for human souls, the purest expressions of God's love, by making bargains with them in exchange for any wish so that every time he took a soul, he'd exact revenge on God. Powers and stats Tier: Unknown Name: First of the Fallen, Satan, The Devil, The Dark One, The Voice, The Prince of Darkness Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Predates Creation) Classification: Fallen Archangel, The Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Magic (Is the source of dark magic), Creation (Created millions of demons), Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (His Voice on the acetate froze the room where Willie Cole was killed), Biological Manipulation (Made Willie Cole's body explode), Blood Manipulation (Made the walls of Moonrise Studios bleed when he came to claim Willie Cole's soul), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (His mere Voice makes the acetate irresistible to be listened by mortals), Hellfire Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Is the source of the power used by dark sorcerers and can give powers to mortals through contracts and dark rituals), Summoning (Can bind one of his allied demons to the soul of a sorcerer to make a deal with him), Curse Manipulation (Has the power to bind humans souls directly to Hell by making a deal with them), Reality Warping (Can grant mortals their wishes in exchange for their soul by making a deal with them, can alter reality in a far greater extent than other demons and angels like Manny), Non-Corporeal and Invisibility (Can travel between Earth and Hell without using a body as seen when he came to claim Willie's soul), Flight (With his wings), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Unknown (The Devil is the very source of dark magic used by sorcerers like Damien Darhk and Felix Faust, and is far more powerful than mortals or any other angel of God. Holds absolute control over Hell, which is its own dimension outside of the Multiverse. The only known being more powerful than him is God Himself and the only way to dispose of his dark magic is by using God's own power). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Soul Users Category:Demons Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Flight Users Category:Wing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Self-Sustenance Users